


Streaks

by MelodicDaemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (That's implied not explicit, All except Virgil are mentioned, Angst, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Mild hurt, Nostalgia, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Streaks by ANIMA!, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The Epic Crossover, but i am writing him as autistic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: "Logan understood Thomas enjoyed playing theater, but Thomas was really going to throw away all his hard work for professional make-believe? Logan always made sure Thomas had the time to perform at the theater, he even made time for those silly vines Thomas was enjoying making! It was keeping Roman busy."Thomas is giving up on being a chemical engineer to pursue a career in theater and it's hitting Logan pretty hard, especially because this is the first time he wasn't included in the discussion about Thomas's job.---This is set before Sanders Sides as a series starts.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Streaks

Three years. _Three years. Thomas only had his degree for_ _three years_ _and he was already throwing it away._

Logan understood Thomas enjoyed playing theater, _but Thomas was really going to throw away_ _all_ _his hard work for professional make-believe?_ Logan always made sure Thomas had the time to perform at the theater, he even made time for those silly vines Thomas was enjoying making! It was keeping Roman busy.

Or so he had thought. Because that apparently wasn’t enough for the self-centered Prince. 

_Logan had drafted that treacherous letter with Roman not long ago._ They had decided to make a two-week notice letter in case Thomas found a better job. He thought Patton and Roman understood it was under the pretense of a better job _in the same field._

But no! They used it wanting Thomas to pursue a career in theater and performance! They went behind his back and used his work to sabotage everything he had worked for!

And he hadn’t even been included in the decision! He was always included in big discussions around Thomas’s career. He’s the one in charge of Thomas’s career path! Or at least, he was.

He stared at the notebook laid out in front of him. The notebook he had started writing his plans in for Thomas when he was just Curiosity.

He flipped back to the first page where “Become mad scientist” was written in very messy handwriting with a big _“X”_ written next to that in red. He remembered writing that not long after playing mad scientist with King. 

Many other career ideas had been written underneath that first idea from _“Zookeeper”_ and _“Astronaut”_ , to _“Teacher”_ and variations of _“Scientist”_ . Different careers having a similar _“X”_ written by them.

Logan started to flip through the pages, most consisting of the pros—or the _“good things”_ as he had titled them—of the different careers he had thought of for Thomas over the years. The most revisited jobs being an astronaut and a variety of different kinds of scientists.

Throughout the pages were also little comments about what Thomas seemed to enjoy most about school, what he liked least, what he had interests in. Curiosity just wanted what was best for Thomas.

The writing got a lot neater as the pages went on and as he got older. Eventually, it was near perfect, almost like it was typed.

There were obviously ideas from the other sides written in by Learning over the years as Thomas got older. There were a lot of suggestions sprinkled throughout the notes— _“He could become a Prince!”_ , _“Attempt to take over the world!”_ , _“He should be a doctor or something that helps people.”_ , and many other suggestions—most crossed out or with reasons the suggestion was unobtainable or illogical.

It was clear at what point in the writings Thomas had started high school, and it was even clearer when Learning became Logic. The writings got a lot more detailed. Plans of what colleges to attend, what steps needed to be taken to become different things. The idea of being an astronaut and other less practical jobs being completely forgotten.

There were obvious places in the book where it was taken by Roman or Patton and they scribbled in some idea. A lot of them had been aggressively scratched out, ripped out, or drawn over with sharpie like it was done when the person doing so had been upset. 

Judging by the writing, the person reading could probably guess Thomas was in his last year of high school as different colleges and what he needed to do to get into the colleges were written neatly in the book. It also seemed a degree had been chosen relatively quickly too, a Bachelor’s in Chemical Engineering.

There were classes, electives, internships, flyers upon flyers all related to Chemical Engineering, and a few things about astronomy, filling up the rest of the used pages in the book.

Logan stared at the last page written on, _“Degree obtained. Job obtained. Success.”_. He stared at the page for a few minutes, rubbing his thumb over the indents left from the writing on the other side.

He let out a heavy sigh as he reached forward and grabbed the red marker from his cup of writing utensils. He crossed out _“Success”_ with a neat _“X”_ and wrote in big letters, _“Failure”_ . He drops the marker back into the cup and pulls out a red pen. He makes a little note under _“Failure”_ , _“Thomas has decided to give up on being a scientist and has chosen to pursue theater and online entertainment. All plans for Thomas’s career are now overseen by Roman.”_

Logan sat back as he stared down at the words, tapping his pen aggressively against the page. Short short, long, short short short. Long long long, long short long, short long, long short long long. Again and again.

He hadn’t noticed the tears forming in his eyes until he felt one roll down his cheek. He reached up with his free hand to rub them away. He shouldn’t be crying. He was Logic. It’s what Thomas wanted. He wanted to be a performer, it’s only logical that he no longer be in charge. He just had to make up for his loss of the job in other ways. It was fine. It was okay.

He still had to make sure Thomas made enough to get by. That he ate properly. That he kept a proper sleep schedule. That he did what he needed to to make sure Thomas got through life. So what if he was no longer going to be a chemical engineer. It was fine. Sure Thomas would no longer be learning directly, but Thomas didn’t _need_ to always be learning. He could learn in other ways, he would still learn… That just, was no longer his focus. And that was fine. _That was fine._ Short short long short, short short, long short, short. Short short long short, short short, long short, short.

Logan just sat there staring at the notebook as he repeatedly tapped his pen against the page. After a minute, a tape appeared on the edge of his desk. He glanced at it knowing what the contents of the tape had to be. 

He didn’t have to watch it to know it was Thomas’s memory of handing in his two-week notice to his boss.

He picked it up, turning it over in his hands a couple times. He could go and throw it away. He didn’t need to catalog it… He could chose to make Thomas forget he even turned in his resignation.

 _But it was too late anyways._ The others had agreed Thomas should pursue theater, the letter was handed in, his fate was sealed. Whether Thomas remembered turning in the letter or not, he would be said farewell to on his last day. He would be looked at like a fool if he went to work after. No matter what Logan did, all of his plans for Thomas were ruined.

Logan tried to wipe the tears in his eyes away again, trying to will them to stop.

He got up from his desk chair, turning towards the center of the room, summoning the TV he always used to view the tapes and sort them. He sat down on the floor in front of the TV, slid the tape into the tape deck, and grabbed the remote from the floor. Logan pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his arms as he pressed play. He dug the nails of his free hand into the skin of his other arm as he watched as Thomas turned in the letter. As he watched Thomas threw away everything he had worked towards. Threw away Logan’s years of planning, gave up on what he had wanted for years, _all to pursue professional make believe._

He let the noise of Thomas’s thoughts that would echo around his room get louder as he watched and rewatched the tape, again and again, the tears still rolling down his cheek. He only stopped when he heard a knock at his door. He silenced the noise, paused the tape, wiped his eyes, and got up to see who was at the door.

To say Logan was surprised to see Deceit would be an understatement. It was rare that Deceit went to his room instead of Logan going down to the dark side to spend time with him and or Remus. 

“Evening,” Logan said, his tone eerily even.

Deceit’s expression changed just slightly as he looked at the logical side in front of him, but he quickly hid it. “I came to let you know what I heard Roman and Patton discussing,” he said, pausing as he watched the logical side for a reaction. “... But, I imagine you've already heard, haven't you.” It wasn't a question.

“Indeed, I have.”

“Are you alright?” 

“ **_Of course_ ** ,” Logan lied as he faked a smile. “Now if that is all you needed, **_I have work to get back to_ **.” Without waiting for a response from the snake-like side, Logan closed the door and locked it. He moved back to sit in front of the TV, making it so no one could sink into his room as he did so. He pressed play on the remote again as he curled up in front of the TV and just let the sound of it and Thomas’s voice drown out his quiet crying.

There's a bit more knocking at the door, but after a minute it stops.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm apart of an RP server, The Epic Crossover, which is about AU versions of the sides being dragged from their own universe and placed into one that closely resembles canonverse. No one knows how they got there or why. No one can find a way back, even if they had the ability to hope between universes in their own universe. If people do go back to their worlds, it seems to be at random. (If this seems like something you'd be interested in joining, here's a [link](https://discord.gg/9rn9bdz).) 
> 
> This fic is both before Sanders Sides and the RP starts. I RP canon Logan, and since this is a thing that would have happened prior to everything and is very self-contained to just Logan, I decided to just write it. (With input from the writers for Janus, Patton, and Roman.)
> 
> \---
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Critiques are also fine!  
> Wanna chat? Feel free to message me on tumblr [@MothDaemon](https://mothdaemon.tumblr.com) or check out my art on tumblr [@MelodicDaemon](https://melodicdaemon.tumblr.com).


End file.
